Minecraft: The War for the Worlds Vol 1
by Rachel420
Summary: Written with 0-G-inspired on Deviantart. Alexa, a sixteen year old girl, gets a vr headset and immediately plays Minecraft. However a storm sends her into a strange new world where she will make new friends and new enemies and discover the secrets, however dark they may be, behind this beloved game and it's worlds. (read Vol.0 first this is Chapters 11-17)
1. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The wakeup call**

When she opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness.

She panicked for a second but realized, she could sit up.

So, she did.

She reached for her head to find out why she was blind and felt the helmet still there.

She took it off and blinked at the bright hospital lights.

She saw the heart monitor beside her as well as the IV stand.

She was about to try to get up when the doctor came in.

"Alex?" He questioned.

She smiled. "Hi, Doctor Swan..."

He came over and hugged her. "You're awake! It's a miracle!" He exclaimed.

She laughed as he hugged her.

The happy moment soon died however when he remembered something.

"Alex...I am afraid I have horrible news..."

She looked at him. "What?"

He sighed. "Your parents passed away in a car accident almost two weeks ago now."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what?" She whispered.

He sighed. "I'm very sorry. The funeral was already held."

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a month. It's a miracle you're even functioning properly." He told her.

She started to detach herself from everything with his help then stood up. "What will happen to me?" She asked.

"You'll be put in an orphanage. They did manage to give their will before they died. They left everything to you to choose whether you want it or not. And you have all the money in the bank account that is left as well."

She just nodded.

"For now, let's do a couple of tests since you just woke up."

They headed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Instructions**

Dan woke up with a start and glanced around the couch.

Something felt different, although he wasn't sure what it was.

Jemma looked at him. "Are you alright?" she asked him, concerned when he awoke with a start.

"Yeah, I think so," He replied, laying back on the couch. "I do feel a little strange. Like my mind was downloaded back into my brain..."

Jemma gave him a small smile as the pugs hopped up to them. "That has to be a weird feeling."

Ellie laid on Dan's lap while Darcie laid in Jemma's.

Jemma noticed the screen was in logged out mode again.

"It is," He agreed.

He then looked towards the computer while petting Ellie.

"I just hope everything is back where it belongs."

Jemma looked confused by that. "What do you mean?"

Dan looked at her. "I'm not sure. You saw what happened earlier, with the book?" He asked.

"Kind of..." she replied.

He held Ellie close. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you and Alex go into this weird temple like place and her getting the book but that was it. I didn't see or hear what was in it." She explained.

"Oh," He said, sounding a little more at ease. "Yeah. She left that book in the chest for me to read..."

"Then why did you leave?" She asked confused.

"Well. Alex told me that the book recommended that I log out before she wakes up." He tried to explain to Jemma.

"Wait, she wakes up too?" She asked confused.

"That's what the book said," He replied. "She said that the book will explains everything but...you heard how she got into Minecraft, right?" He asked.

Jemma nodded. "Yeah. You told me." She replied.

She thought of something. "But if she is awake, can you still get into Minecraft?"

Dan glanced at the screen. "I don't know," He replied. "I'm going to try and see." He told her and carefully placed the pug to the side.

She nodded as she held Ellie back on the couch.

He then sat at the desk and signed back into Minecraft.

He looked at the screen as it started to load.

He could tell something was off as the light-headedness didn't come.

It was quickly done loading and it came up normally as if Alex had never been there and nothing had ever happened.

Dan stared at the screen, a little confused. "Nothing happened..."

Jemma got up and came over. "That's weird..." she replied.

On the screen, he saw Trayaurus turn and look at him.

A message popped up in the chat box as he "spoke" with a grunt.

[Dan?]

Jemma looked at Dan, confused. "He couldn't do that before... right?"

He shook his head no and quickly typed something in the chat box. [Yes.] He replied.

[What happened? Where's Alex? Why aren't you here anymore?] He questioned confused.

Jemma pulled up a chair beside Dan and watched.

He started to type. [I don't know. Not even sure how I'm even talking to you! But what's this about Alex?]

[She isn't here. I've looked everywhere in the lab. Lupus is here but she isn't.] Trayaurus explained.

Jemma glanced at Dan.

"Oh my-" Dan glanced at Jemma and back at the screen.

[Trayaurus, do you know that means?]

[No. I don't. If I did I wouldn't have asked about it.] he replied.

Despite not hearing him talk, Dan could pick up on the sarcasm lacing the words.

Dan slightly hung his head at this. [Yes. But what if she had the same way of getting into Minecraft like me?] He typed back and then remembered something. [Trayaurus is the book still there?]

Trayaurus considered this. [If she does, then how come she didn't leave like you did every time she went to sleep? As for the book, I think it's still there.] he replied.

Jemma looked at Dan.

Dan looked a little puzzled by this. [I don't know. If the book is there, maybe it can explain everything. Which now sounds kind of weird...] He said while typing in the chat box.

He moved his avatar around the lab and over to the chest.

Trayaurus turned and watched him, curiously. [So, the book can explain this?] he asked.

Dan stopped to type a reply. [That's what Alex said.] His avatar then took the book out and hold in his hands.

Trayaurus watched him.

Jemma glanced at him. "Are you going to open it?"

"Yep." Dan replied, and opened the book.

It was blank at first.

Then words started to type out on it.

" **Hello Daniel, Jemma, Trayaurus. You have questions, I'm sure.** "

Dan looked surprised that it used his full name and a little creeped out. "Wait, how I'm supposed to talk to it?" He questioned out loud.

" **You don't need to. You want to know what happened to Alex. She is alright. Recovering. Though I do suggest trying to find her. She needs you more here than she did in here. I will not go into all the details for it is not my place. Alex is the key to defeat the darkness and your key into this world.** " it told him.

Jemma glanced at Dan.

" **It may be hard to locate her for she is in the states.** "

Dan sat back in his seat and glanced back at her. "Okay. You know who I am, but I don't know who you are?"

" **Very well. I shall give you my name. I am Notch.** " it replied.

Dan stared at the screen. "Notch? You mean like the creator?" He asked.

" **You could say that. He designed the game. I am simply his avatar of fabled legend. I maintain the game and protect this realm. Speaking of which, I now fear it is in danger, but I shall not go into details of that until everyone is here.** " he replied.

Jemma glanced at Dan, confused.

Trayaurus waited patiently.

Dan wasn't sure what to say at first. So much had happened today, and now he was talking to Notch!

Well the avatar but still.

"That's incredible and kind of confusing..."

" **I'd explain more but the more I communicate, the high chance of being found out I am. So. I trust you will go find Alex and gather the group with her help?** "

He nodded. "Yes. Just where in the States is she?" He asked.

" **New York. Which is good because some of the other team members are there as well.** "

"Oh good. One last question..." Dan said, staring at the screen. "What team members?"

" **I apologize but if I linger here any longer I'll be found. I shall contact them and let them know to contact you while you are there. You do know them. Thinknoodles, I believe is his gamer tag. But I must go. Once everyone is together I will come back. Find Alex. Find the others. And then I will have more information. Farewell.** " the book stopped writing.

The words stayed for long enough that Jemma wrote it all down.

Then the book became blank and unenchanted.

"Whoa..." Dan said in amazement.

He then started writing in the chat box. [Trayaurus, Jemma has written down everything the book told us. I'll tell you all about it and then I need to go find Alex.]

[Alright.] he replied.

Jemma handed him the paper.

Dan quickly wrote it all into the chat box and lifted his hand away from the keyboard as he sent the last part.

Trayaurus wrote it down in a separate book. [Got it. Now. He said you need to find Alex, correct?]

[Yes. Which might be hard to do but at least we know she's in New York.] He replied. "We have to buy tickets." He told Jemma.

Jemma nodded. "I'll have to stay here with the pugs since it's such short notice." she told him.

"Ah right," He said, sounding a little disappointed. "I'm going miss you guys."

"We will miss you too, but you'll be back soon," She replied with a small smile. "If we had known I might have been able to find someone to watch the pugs and come with you."

"Yeah," Dan agreed. "I'll post some status updates before I go." He then started to type in the chat box. [I got to go Trayaurus. I'll talk to you later.]

Jemma nodded.

[I'll talk to you when you return. Be safe.] he replied.


	3. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Melonie**

Meanwhile, Alex was discharged from the hospital and was riding in a taxi to the orphanage.

She watched out the window, her stuff sitting beside her and in the trunk.

The driver and Dr. Swanson were riding up front.

She sighed as she watched cars pass by.

They soon arrived.

Dr. Swanson helped her with her stuff, got her registered with the headmistress.

She bid him farewell and she headed up to her new room.

She was bunking with another girl.

She was shy and quiet, however.

Alex didn't mind that though.

She set up her laptop and left everything else in the bags for now.

The girl watched her.

After a bit, she spoke up. "Hi..."

Alex glanced over. "Hi. I'm Alex."

"Melonie, but the girls call me Mel..."

"Can I call you Melonie?"

Melonie smiled at that. "I'd like that."

Alex smiled back and invited her over to sit with her.

They got to know one another.

At supper, Alex was quick to find out that she and the other girls didn't see eye to eye.

She didn't really care though.

She had Melonie.

After Supper, she and Melonie headed back upstairs to play on her laptop and see what all she had missed.


	4. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Dr. Swanson

Back overseas in the United Kingdom, Dan posted on the media a video that he had done the previous day, and a couple status updates to let his fans know that he would be gone for a bit.

Since his trip to New York was personal, he didn't go into full detail about it.

"Done. Now to pack up and see if I can catch a plane leaving for New York..."

Jemma smiled and nodded. "Promise to keep me updated?" She asked.

"I will." Dan replied while putting a few things in a suitcase and gave her a hug. "I'll see you soon."

She hugged him back. "See you soon. Be safe."

After bidding everyone in the house farewell, Dan left to airport and caught the first plane to New York. He sent an email to Jemma to let her know he was on his way to NY.

Jemma smiled when she saw the email and wished him safe travels.

Dan soon landed in New York.

Now the problem was finding out where Alex was and by the information he had learned, she had to be in a hospital.

After leaving his stuff at a hotel, he went to the hospital and asked them about a girl name Alex.

At first, they couldn't find anything but Dr. Swanson reminded them that Alexa went by Alex.

He came over to Dan. "Are you a friend of Alex's?" He asked.

Dan nodded, since it was true. "Yes. I told her I would come visit. Is she still here?"

"No. You just missed her. She was just discharged a couple hours ago." He replied.

"Oh. Do you know where she went?" Dan asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Here." He wrote an address down on a piece of paper.

He didn't hesitate on handing it to him.

He could see he was trustworthy and telling the truth in his eyes as well as concern for Alex. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you."

Dan smiled, grateful for the help. "Thank you so much. I wasn't sure if I would to be able to find her."

He nodded. "Of course. With everything that's happened in the last couple of days it'll do her good to have a friend come see her."

He agreed. "Well thank you. By the way I'm Dan." He decided to introduce himself.

"Dr. Edmund Swanson. I'm a close family friend of hers." He introduced with a small smile.

"Really? That's great." Dan said while shaking the doctor's hand. "It's good to know she has a close family."

He gave a small slightly sad smile. "Yes..." He hesitated. "I'm afraid however they passed away a week ago. I figured you'd want to know before you went to see her."

Dan glanced at the paper that Swanson gave him and nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. But thanks for telling me."

"Of course. I figured you would like to know before you went." he replied.

Dan then thanked him again and headed out of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: An unexpected surprise

Next day, since learning about Alex's situation, Dan wasn't too surprised to arrive at an orphanage, but he still felt bad for her loss.

He then went inside to see if he could arrange a meeting with Alex.

After requesting to see Alex, the woman pressed a button on the intercom system that buzzed Alex's room's com.

Alex and Melonie were in their room when they heard the buzzer.

They quickly got up and slipped their shoes on. They were already dressed.

They quickly came down the stairs.

The other girls watched them run down.

While they waited for her, the woman was looking at the computer.

Alex was talking to Melonie when they got to the door.

The assistant smiled at them. "Just Alex please." she said.

Alex glanced at Melonie who reassured her and sat down outside.

Alex hesitated and opened the door.

The person standing by the front desk looked vaguely familiar as he turned around. He gave her a big smile. "Hi, Alex."

She immediately knew his voice and realized who was before her. She gasped and ran forward and hugged him.

"Dan!" she cried.

Suddenly all the fear of all that being a dream faded away as she clung to him.

"You're here! You came!" She was thrilled.

All the depression and weight of the last two days seemed to disappear as well.

Dan kind of laughed but was just as overjoyed to see her again. "Of course, I came! It's so great to see you again!"

She pulled back and smiled at him. "How did you find me?" She asked, curiously. The woman let them talk as she worked.

"Well. The book you left in the chest told me." He quietly explained.

She nodded. "Where you able to go back after I left?" she replied quietly as well, curiously.

Dan shook his head. "No but I could still communicate with Trayaurus." He told her.

"Hmm... that's interesting." she replied.

"Oh, Mr. Middleton." The desk lady called out catching Dan's attention. "I finished your background check. It's all clear and I'm happy to say you can adopt Alexa." She informed him.

"Wait, what?" He said, looking back at her.

Alex blinked in surprise as well. "What?" she asked just as confused.

The lady wasn't really fazed by their confusion and said more. " Well, seeing that you are married, have a somewhat of steady income source. I don't see any reasons why we can't let you adopt her." She finished and smiled. "Besides, You two seem to get along so well. I already have the paper work for you."

Dan watched as the lady placed a stack of paper on the desk.

Alex glanced at Dan. To be far, she had been staying at his and Trayaurus' lab for a month...

It was his choice however.

Dan glanced at Alex and back at the lady. "Um, Could I make a call first?" He asked.

The lady nodded. "Of course! Just be quick, never know when another family can swoop down on this opportunity." She told them.

Alex doubted anyone else was going to stop by at all today. She sat down and waited.

Dan then made a call to Jemma.

Jemma picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jemma. I found Alex." He told her.

"Hey! Really? How is she?"

"Oh. Good..." Dan replied and lowered his voice. "Except her parents had passed away a few weeks ago."

Jemma gasped. "Oh! That's horrible! Is she staying with anyone?"

He sighed. "No, she's in an orphanage."

There was a moment of silence. "Alright then. Why did you call?"

She had a feeling she knew but he might as well confirm it.

"Well...the receptionist assumed that I was here to adopted Alex." Dan explained. "Which didn't sound like such a bad idea. So, I called you to see what you think."

"Do it. I wanted to meet her anyways. She already knows you and Trayaurus. I don't see why not."

Dan looked over at Alex and then at the lady behind the desk. "We'll do it!" He called out to her.

"Great! Please come and sign." The lady replied.

Alex smiled when he said they were going to adopt her.

Dan glanced at Alex. "Do you want to talk to Jemma while I sign these papers?"

Alex nodded. "But I also need to get my stuff."

"Alright." He said. He quickly gave Jemma a heads up in what he was about to do and handed the phone to Alex.

Alex and Jemma immediately started talking while he signed the papers.

When they finished talking for now, Alex handed his phone back and went to go pack and tell Melonie the news.

Melonie was sad but happy for her. She helped her gather her stuff and traded contact info.

Alex was excited but felt bad for leaving Melonie.

Dan had called a taxi to come pick them up and was now waiting for her by the doorway.

Melonie helped her carry her stuff down. Alex thanked her as they made it downstairs.

Dan saw the two. "Is that everything?" He asked.

Alex nodded. "I think so." she replied.

Melonie placed the bag she was holding down.

"Thanks Melonie." Alex told her with a smile.

She just kind of nodded, shyly.

Dan smiled and picked up Alex's bags.

Alex gave her a hug and bid farewell with a promise of staying in touch and followed Dan outside.

"She seems nice." He said while putting away the bags in the back of the taxi.

Alex smiled. "That was Melonie. She is nice once she opens to you. She's just a bit shy."

"You two should stay in contact." Dan commented as he closed the trunk.

His phone started to ring, and he was quite surprised to see who was calling him.

Justin was calling him.


	6. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Noodle On!

Alex glanced at him as she started to get in the taxi.

"Hey, Justin. Is that really you?" Dan asked, talking into the phone.

"Yeah. I heard you were in New York and was wondering if it's true that you were talking to Notch?"

"Notch?" Dan repeated, standing by the taxi's door. "Yes, I was going to call you about that, but it sounds like he already filled you in."

Dan then heard Justin sigh in relief. "Some of it but he said he would explain later."

Dan listened to Justin while he got into the cab.

Alex looked at him as he got in. She was already buckled. Her head silently tilted in curiosity.

Dan then said something about meeting them at the hotel and then hung up. "That was one of the YouTubers I know. Justin A.K.A Thinknoodles." He explained to Alex.

"So, we are meeting him at the hotel?" she asked, curiously.

He nodded. "Yep."

They were half way there, but the traffic was getting very thick.

Alex huffed slightly at the traffic. "This is one of the things I didn't miss while I was comatose."

Dan slightly chuckled at that. "We could walk?" He suggested.

"I rather take the cab then drag my stuff around New York." she replied with a small sigh.

Eventually, the taxi pulled up at the hotel.

Alex got out and started to get her stuff out.

Dan paid the taxi driver after giving Alex a hand with some of the bags.

"Hey Dan!" A voice called out, but it wasn't one of his fans.

Dan turned around and saw his friend, Justin walking over to them.

Alex turned towards the voice.

She slung her backpack with her laptop onto her shoulders, along with her messenger bag with some books, notebooks, and writing utensils.

A golden retriever on a leash was beside Justin, tail wagging.

"Justin, this Alex. Alex this Justin." Dan introduced the two, still holding onto some of her bags.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Alex greeted with a smile.

The retriever sniffed at her. She giggled. "And hello to you too."

"This is Kopi." Justin said with a smile.

Kopi licked Alex's hand when she reached out to pet her.

She laughed. "She's really pretty."

"Yes, she is." Justin agreed. "Hah, so you guys are leaving New York?" He asked.

"Probably soon." Alex replied.

"So." Justin looked at the two. " You're going with Dan?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't really have any more family I can stay with..." she kind of shrugged.

"Oh no. I'm sorry to hear that...who are you staying with now?" He asked and saw Dan raise a hand.

She smiled. "Dan just adopted me." she explained.

Justin stared at the two for a moment. "Really? Wow, um congratulations?"

She giggled. "Thanks?" she replied still giggling. "Honestly, I'm glad that it's him instead of someone else, seeing as we already knew each other."

Dan even chuckled a little but agreed. "Yeah. Glad I'm not a total stranger, that would be just weird." He said.

"But doesn't this make you a dad?" Justin questioned, stepping out of someone's way.

"Uh...I guess. Maybe we could talk inside the hotel?"

Alex hadn't really thought about that. She agreed with Dan. "Let's get inside."

Lucky for Kopi the hotel was pet friendly. Dan carried the bags into the lobby.

Alex looked around curiously. It was weird to have been confined to one building for a month and then wake up and see so many.

"Anyone here still can't believe that we actually talked to Notch and that we are a part of some hero team to fight the forces of darkness?" Justin asked the two.

Dan glanced at him. "No. But he did say he would come back and talk to us. Once we find the others. Whoever they are."

Alex looked confused. "Wait, Notch?" she asked.

Justin suddenly looked confused as well. "Yes, didn't he talk to you?" He questioned.

"Don't worry you two, it was the same person, well book..." Dan replied, trying to confirm it was Notch for Alex.

"Oh! So, Notch was writing in the book?" Alex asked. "He never told me who he was."

"Well now we all know who was writing in the book." Dan said. "Don't know how but he did."

Alex nodded. "He is the creators' avatar, so..." she shrugged slightly. "He still has a lot to explain."

"I agree with Alex. " Justin said. "We need to find these other people."

"It's not like he really told us who they were either..." Alex added as she sat down.

"Well that's not helpful." Justin said, and looked at Dan, who had place the bags down.

"He also said that the others would contact us. So, we shouldn't have to worry too much about us finding them."

Alex nodded. "That kind of helps. Still. I wish he'd give us some straight answers." She sighed. "I mean all he's done is give us scraps of information. Nothing about this "Darkness", Our own teammates, how we are even supposed to fight them, let alone much about himself!"

The two YouTubers shrugged.

"I don't know guys but looks like we just have to wait and see if these others contact us." Justin told them.

Alex nodded. "Sounds like it." she agreed.

Kopi laid on the floor.

"It's time for me and Kopi to head home. We'll stay in contact." Justin informed the two.

"Alright, we should probably get ready to." Dan said, glancing at Alex.

She nodded. "Sounds good." she agreed.

Justin straightened up. "It was great seeing you again Dan and meeting you, Alex. You two take care."

She smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you too! Bye!"

He waved bye as he left with Kopi.

Dan had his stuff brought down and went over to the desk to pay.

Alex waited patiently.

Dan soon came over to Alex, now holding a few more bags then before. "Alright. Ready to go?"

She stood and nodded. "Ready when you are!" she replied, grabbing a couple of her bags.

Dan smiled as they headed outside.

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at the airport and they finally boarded the second plane leaving for the UK.

Dan was now just tired but happy to know they were going home.

Once they were on the plane, Alex was excited but worn out.

She tried to stay awake and watch out the window but drifted into sleep.

Dan already had fallen asleep and a few hours later, their plane landed in UK.


	7. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Welcome home

Alex stirred awake when she felt the plane land.

She was confused on where she was for a moment before seeing Dan.

She realized they had landed and gently shook his arm. "We're here."

Dan woke up and glanced towards the window. "Oh, good...I think Jemma is going pick us up." He told her.

She nodded. "Alright." She grabbed her stuff.

Dan grabbed his bags and whatever Alex couldn't carry and went to the parking lot to find Jemma.

Alex trailed after him, looking around curiously.

Jemma saw them and came over to help. "Hey!" she greeted as she ran over.

"Hi! Jemma, this is Alex." Dan said, gesturing towards her.

Alex smiled and gave a small wave with her spare hand. "Hi."

Jemma smiled. "Hello! It's so nice to finally meet you!" she replied.

Alex smiled wider. "You too!"

"Let me help with the bags." Jemma offered, taking some from Dan.

"Thanks." He said, relief from carrying the bags for so long.

"Welcome." she brought them over to the car.

Alex followed her.

Dan placed the bags inside the car. "How are the girls?" He asked Jemma while taking the bags from her.

"Good. Missing you I'm sure." she replied as she helped load the stuff.

Alex tilted her head, curiously. "The girls?"

"Ellie, Darcie, and Peggy." Dan answered back before opening the car's door. "You're going to love them."

"The pugs." Jemma added, sensing she was still kind of confused.

Alex smiled. "Oh! I'm sure I will." She replied as she got in.

Jemma laughed. "I'm sure they'll love you too."

Soon they arrived at the house and the unloading of the bags began again. "Ah. So, good to be back." Dan said with his arms full.

Jemma smiled. "It's good to have you back." She replied, carrying some bags as well.

She unlocked the door and opened it.

Barking immediately started going off.

She laughed. "Girls! Calm down!"

Alex grinned as she saw the pugs who ran up to her as soon as she was inside.

She set the bags out of the way and greeted them. "Aw! Hello!" She knelt so they could sniff her, and she could pet them.

Dan smiled down at the four and closed the door behind them. "Alex, this is Ellie, Darcie and Peggy."

"They're so cute!" She replied as they licked her hands and let her pet them.

"Oh. Alex, I think we might have to clean a room up for you." Dan told her, carefully walking by.

Alex smiled up at him. "It's alright." she reassured him. "I don't mind." She stood up and picked the bags back up. "Where should I put these?"

"Ok. You could probably bunk on the couch." Dan said. "I'll take your stuff upstairs."

Alex nodded. "Alright. Thanks again." She told him gratefully.

Jemma helped bring them upstairs.

Dan placed most of her bags in a small room that was connected to his office. Although it was big enough for someone to live inside.

Alex was in the living room on one of the couches.

The pugs were snuggled up with her.

Dan walked into the living room with some blankets for her and place it on the couch. "There we go. Some blankets, pugs, now you just need a pillow...which I think it also has a pug on it."

Alex laughed, noticing Ellie laying on the pillow contently. "Thanks." She replied.

Jemma came downstairs. "We can show you around more later. I'm sure your exhausted."

"I think we all could use some rest. Seeing that's it's 1 am in the morning." Dan said, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah..." Alex agreed with a nod.

Jemma smiled. "Our room is upstairs if you need anything." she told her.

She nodded. "Alright."

Dan started to leave. "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight." she replied with a tired smile.

The pugs followed Jemma up the stairs.


End file.
